


The Visiting Queen

by CielBlack018



Series: Spades In Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielBlack018/pseuds/CielBlack018
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is already tradition that the current Queen of Spades is tasked to oversee the Triwizard Tournament. Arthur Kirkland, upon knowing it, doesn’t want to waste this opportunity. Unfortunately, the King was not happy about it. CardverseUSUK</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Visiting Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I so do not own Hetalia or Harry Potter. They are owned by their owned respective owners.

_~The Visiting Queen~_

Today was a perfect day for the Kingdom of Spades. Everyone was enjoying their time dancing at the ball organized by their beloved Queen. Well, it was also supported by their King as well. It’s no surprise though. The King loved his Queen so much that he would do anything his beloved Queen wants. Well almost anything…

“I do not approve of you going off into some bizarre adventure alone, Arthur!” the King of Spades, also known as Alfred F. Jones, said to his husband who was calmly sipping his tea. He was currently pacing back and forth. It was clear that he was worried about what might happen to his Queen. So many different circumstances formed in his head and none of them were ever good.

“Oh you bloody git, calm down already. Going into this place is not dangerous. I had already read in this book that the other previous Queens had visited this place in the past and they all returned safe and sound. Besides, what’s the worst that could happen?” the Queen of Spades also known as Arthur Kirkland argued as he tried to placate his King’s worries. He knew that his King was overprotective lately with the war that just finished 3 years ago. Just because that he almost died in there doesn’t mean that his King would treat him like glass. He loves his dear husband so much, though but this attitude needs to stop.

“The worst that could happen? The worst? Are you trying to jinx yourself, Arthur? How many times should I say to you that you are forbidden to go there! I don’t care if it is somewhat of a tradition but it’s not like a war or something like ‘upsetting the balance’ could happen if you just don’t go? What if some evil wizards try to kidnap you or something? Who is gonna protect you? I can’t be a hero if I can’t be there to protect you from harm!” Alfred shouted, frustrated that Arthur was stubborn to go on this Hogwarts place just because he was needed to attend to this Triwizard Tournament thingy.

Arthur just sighed as he felt an incoming headache would appear. How did this started anyway? Oh right...He was just enjoying his tea when an owl, something that he’s sure that he known that was a specie on a place called Earth, flew down bringing in a letter. Apparently, it was from the Ministry of Magic located on a hidden place in England. At first, he was confused about the letter. But then he remembered the name of this Ministry from the books that he read a long time ago. It was said that in the past, whenever a Triwizard Tournament has started, it was the duty of the Queen of Spades to attend to it and oversee the tournament itself. There are other tournaments though but they are to be attended by other queens of the suite. Anyway, he was excited on going to the place. This was a place that is full of another branch of magic. It would be a once in a lifetime opportunity. That is, if his husband just would let him.

“Alfred, I would be there for only just less than a year. It would be just for a short time, you bloody git. If you want to reassure yourself, then you can accompany me there on the first day, but you have to come back though since we can’t let the Jack rule this place alone. I’ll write you some letters though to placate some of your worries and tell you what would happen in there. Also, I heard that there would be a ball taking place. It would be a perfect time for you to visit,” Arthur said, trying to compromise with his husband.

“Hmm…as tempting as this offer is, I still forbid you! I will not compromise your safety just because you want to see this ‘school’. And there’s nothing you could do to change my mind,” Alfred declared in a very confident voice. He was sure that nothing would shake his decision and he was very proud of it. That is, until his queen gave him a seductive look which promptly made Alfred nervous. He knew that look. He was very acquainted to that look. His queen always used that look whenever he truly wanted something. He gritted his teeth as he was very sure that his queen was giving him a smug smile on the inside. Arthur knew that whenever he used that look, he would have already won.

“Oh…Alfred~” Alfred winced. His husband just had to use his seductive voice as well? This was so not fair. “Are you really not going to let me, your queen, have whatever he desires? If you let me go though, I can let you make me do _anything_ you want tonight. _Anything._ Didn’t you want to try that on me last time?” Arthur smirked as he can clearly see his husband struggling now. He knows that he would win this argument now. Although, seducing his husband wasn’t clearly a part of his plan to go to Hogwarts. In fact, he was planning to fight his right at the beginning. Unfortunately, Alfred was ranting for the last 3 hours already and he was already tired with his rambling. So to shut him up, he just used his seductive charm. And with what he was seeing now on his husband, it was quite safe to say that it was super effective.

“Anything?” Alfred repeated as an entirely new persona possessed him. He was smiling evilly now no doubt his mind full of lecherous thoughts of his queen doing something naughty. And with this, the queen smiled triumphantly. It was obvious that he already won. It was a good thing he didn’t let his husband do anything with him in the past 2 months. It made his trick work perfectly. Or maybe, listening to the Jokers for once had been advantageous to him.

“Anything,” Arthur smirked. And with a kiss they sealed the deal.

_~The Visiting Queen~_

 

**~Hogwarts~**

 

Harry was minding his own business when Dumbledore rose and promptly vanished all the foods on the table. He was excited tonight. Even though that the Quidditch Tournament would not be taking place this year, the Triwizard Tournament would be taking place in its stead. The other schools had already arrived-the Durmstrung that had the supposed famous Victor Krum and the Beuxbatonsthat is made up of Veela students.

“Everyone, before we proceed with the choosing of the champions, I would just like to inform all of you that the Queen of Spades would be overseeing this year competitions!” Dumbledore announced making all the students very mystified but excited all the same at the prospect of a queen attending. Loud chattering could be heard in the Great Hall, but none so the voice of one French headmaster.

“Ze Queen of Spade is comin’!” Madame Maxime said in shock.

Now Harry was confused. Who was this Queen of Spades anyway? He tried asking that to both Ron and Hermione but the both of them just shook their head. Though, he can already hear Ron snorting at the fact that Hermione doesn’t know about this, and Hermione’s muttering about visiting the library later on.

“Yes, I believe so. Just this morning, I receive two letters. One from the ministry stating that the Queen of Spade would be attending this tournament and another from the Queen herself that she accepted the invitation and would be coming for the choosing of the champions held today. I was only made aware of this today though so it was a shock for me as well,” Dumbledore said but with his twinkling eyes, Maxime really doubted if he was even shocked. “Although it was stated in this letter that the King would be coming as well, for some purposes.”

“The King as well? He is also coming?” Karkaroff asked also in a state of shock.

Dumbledore nodded. “Though he won’t be here to oversee the tournament.”

“Then what would he be doing here?” Ludo Bagman asked.

“I don’t know. It wasn’t stated here in the letter,” Dumbledore replied. After he said that though, a weird large mirror, shaped in spades, suddenly appeared in the middle of the Great Hall. A sudden light that almost blinded everyone shone from the mirror and with it ten men appeared with five men lining up in each side of the mirror. They were wearing some kind of armor though, and they had spade pattern on their crest and their swords. One of the knights was holding a blue banner with a black spade pattern as well.

Everyone was transfixed at the odd phenomenon, but no one question it. It was fairly obvious that this were from the Kingdom of Spades.

“Hmm…so this is the Hogwarts place that my Queen wants to see,” a deep voice said. Suddenly a man wearing a navy brown pant, a light blue shirt and some kind of long blue cape appeared with a spade insignia each side at the bottom. He was holding a spade shaped clock as he walked towards the headmasters from of the students. “Am I to assume you are the one hosting the tournament today?”

“Uhmm…yes, Your Majesty,” Bagman said as he looked at the King in awe. He was the King, right? Afterall, those soldiers who appeared first bowed to him when he appeared.

“Ahh..you must be the King, yes?” Dumbledore said as he smiled at them in a grandfatherly way.

The King just frowned, obviously not amused. “Listen here old man, I am not here for pleasantry. I am only here to make sure that security is not lax in this place. If my Queen is staying here for almost a year, then I have to make sure that everything is alright in this place. I would not endanger my Queen with your stupid tournament. If anything happens, then you know what would happen,” the King growled as he glared at them all. It was clear that the King meant business. He just, after all, threatened all of them just at the moment that he step foot in this place.

The Headmasters just nodded, two of them with a knowing smile. It was fairly obvious that the King deeply cared for his Queen. It was not every day that you see a King oversee the security himself just for his Queen.

“We assure you, Your Majesty that your Queen would be in great care. Hogwarts is the safest place in England. She would just be fine here,” Dumbledore calmly replied. The King though just raised a brow in confusion, “She?”

“Alfred!” another voice from the mirror shouted. Suddenly, another man with weird eyebrows and green eyes appeared. He was also wearing brown pants, a bright blue shirt with big bowties, a long dark blue cape and a blue top hat. He was also wearing a livid expression as he marched his way towards them 

“Arthur?! I thought that you were still busy in your room?” the newly named King Alfred said in surprise.

“I was, but then Yao told me that you were probably doing stupid again. And guess what? He was right!” Arthur shouted.

“Excuse me for a minute,” Karkaroff interjected, “but who are you?”

“You don’t know him?” King Alfred asked as if he was shocked.

Karkaroff frowned. Should he be supposed to know him?

“Arthur, my dear. Didn’t you tell them your identity in the letter?” King Alfred turned to the shorter man.

“Dear?” Madame Maxime asked as she raised a brow.

“Of course! Afterall, he is my Queen! Everyone meet Arthur Kirkland, the Queen of Spades,” King Alfred announced as he placed a kiss on the right cheek of Arthur.

“WHAT!”

**Date Created:** December 25, 2014


End file.
